


Loki's children

by Falone42



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Historical Accuracy, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falone42/pseuds/Falone42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway remembers the stories he learned as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's children

The snow slowly fell on Norway, the gun held cold against his hand. X had been chasing him through the mountains for days, and nothing had gone his way.


End file.
